Angels delight
by FluffballPaws
Summary: a story of two lovers, some pudding and a little naughty. this contains femslash and is rated M for a reason


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI nor its characters I am just playing with them.

**AN1:** this was a request and is the third of three, interegation, strawberries are the other two

**AN2**: this contains femslash and has M rating so if not your thing please do not read.

**AN3:** I am having a writers block moment and I wrote this in a very boring lesson on maths please enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angels delight.

'mmmm' That is the only thing that crosses my mind, I don't even think I would be able to tell you my name as you wiggle that perfect arse of yours out of my office and out of view. You take my breath away; you always have but now your mine. This is as opposed to about 6 months ago when I had to look from afar, until that faithful day. When things went in my favour as you spoke of feelings you had. God damn that night was the best I've ever had. I am so glad your mine now.

Well enough watching your sexy body I had better return to the work at hand, for example the report you just delivered from PD to check through as sign. Its a lot thicker than usual, but then again this was a big case. Grissom will want this back as soon as possible so he can return home to Sara, and not that I blame him I want home to my own beautiful girl. I open the brown folder and am surprised to get a smell of sweet perfume filling the room, the ghost I got you for your birthday, looking down I see you have sprayed some of this musky scent onto a pink piece of paper you have stuck a rose too. Not many people know but you dry flowers and make cards from them, I believe the term you used was 'pressing' you promised me no kisses for a month if I told anyone. I read the writing you have put there in a black biro pen.

'GET THIS SIGNED ASAP!!! I need you home, love you bby~Sxxx'

My mouth drops, you are getting more flirtatious at work, and this is the 3rd note this week, guess you weren't happy with my ignoring them, but man do I love to tease you. I check my watch and see that both shifts ended 10 minutes ago. Seeing this and then looking back at the paper I decide I can't wait to see you, I stuff the note in my pocket, skip to the last page of the report, sign on the dotted line and run out of the suddenly hot office. As I leave the building I drop the report off in Grissom's work post box and then I speed off.

Within fifteen minutes I am home, I have no knowledge of how I got there, I can see you vacate a chair and then disappear from my line of view. I take a moment to remember your stunning looks, the blonde hair, the deep blue eyes, the slender body, and the attitude that can only be worn by you Sofia Curtis. I lock the car and run up the stairs, opening the door I shout to let you know I'm home. I get no reply, shrugging I turn around and shut the door. Just as I'm about to turn you slip your arms around my waist, pushing my gently into the door making sure I stay there. You kiss the nape of my neck and move to go around to the side of it. I lean my head back on your shoulder, letting a whimper slip out of my mouth.

"What took you so long?" you ask in a purr as you push your hips into my arse, I moan as I feel something nestle so nicely on my arse. At the moan I feel you grin into my neck

"Feel it baby?" you whisper before giving my ear a tentative lick. Moaning I nod my head and with a hoarse raspy voice I manage to say.

"Bed." Again you grin against my skin and this time let me turn to face you. You pick me up and my legs automatically wrap themselves around your body. I kiss you deeply for a minute before you start walking down the hallway that leads to our bedroom. When we get there you deposit me on the bed and turn the music on. My eyes almost pop out of my head at the sight of you swaying your hips and running your hands over your silk shirt that is outlining that you have no bra on. You twist your nipples through the flimsy fabric before moving to the top button undoing them to the beat the drum is pumping. You get to the bottom but do not remove the shirt leaving it open only enough for me to see a little peak of your hard nipple. Moving down you open your jeans button and lower the zip slowly, still swaying your hips till they puddle on the floor, elegantly you step out of them. My eyes trace up your body, oh my the sight of a naked Sofia has always turned me on but this....I'm already so wet for her.

She grins a cheeky grin and leaves the room looking over her shoulder demanding I remove all clothing. I don't want to see what happens if I don't obey this order so I strip and throw my clothes on the floor very unceremoniously. Just in time she returns carrying a bowl of creamy pink stuff. I don't dare to ask what it is. She lays me down and ties me to the bed stead using the silk black ribbon we have for this very thing. You put some of the creamy stuff to my lips and I let the finger slip inside my mouth. Mmm strawberry flavour. She pulls her finger out with a slight pop and grins naughtily at me. Straddling me she places the bowl on me. The cold sends shivers down my spine. She dips the tip of her cock into the angel delight and I moan as I think what she is going to do with that later. You dip it further in so it is thinly coated in this. Another grin and you bring the now covered cock to my lips. I lick its end and then take the whole thing into my mouth, you moan at the sight.

Once all the desert has gone you place the bowl back onto the side table. You straddle me again and kiss my nipples and then lick along the valley between my breasts. I Moan and tell you I can't stand anymore teasing. You take my request on board and position your extra limb at my entrance, I moan as you slip it inside my folds. You start slowly but as I begin to strain against the ribbon you become faster, pumping in and out of me until I cry out your name, you stay inside me until I lose my rigidness and fall onto the bed. You remove your cock and put it under the bed. I smile up at you. You retrieve your desert put some on my curls. You kiss down my tummy blowing on my belly button until you can suck and lick the desert off. Licking ever slowly down you gently touch my clit and hearing me moan and feeling my tummy tense you lick harder, i can feel it coming as the pleasure builds up in my tummy getting bigger and bigger. I scream your name as I release into your mouth falling onto the bed. You put the now empty bowl on the bedside table and let me snuggle into you. I am lulled to sleep in your arms.

The end

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Like I said above isn't one of my best sorry.


End file.
